


Stranger Danger

by BrooklynBridgesFallingDown



Series: Stucky x Reader DDLG Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown/pseuds/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown
Summary: (Y/N) and Bucky decide to go out for the day, but unforeseen circumstances ruin the mood of the outing.





	Stranger Danger

The sun shined in (Y/N)’s face, rousing her from her slumber. Steve must’ve went for his morning run because he always blocks the sun with his massive body. She stretches her stiff muscles before opening her eyes to a beautiful sight. She always enjoyed waking up before one of her boyfriends and getting to take in his magnificently relaxed features. There’s nothing that brings her as much joy as seeing Bucky in such a relaxed and vulnerable state. (Y/N) leans over to kiss him on the forehead before swinging her legs over the side of the bed, heading to the kitchen of their shared apartment. She woke up in her big headspace this morning, so she decided to make breakfast for them.

Halfway through making the pancakes, she feels strong arms of differing temperatures wrap around her and a warm naked chest pressed against her back. “It smells delicious in here. What’s the occasion?” Bucky lightly kisses her neck before snuggling closer to her, making her giggle. “I was hoping we could go out today, the weather is too nice to stay cramped up in here.” He moves away from her to make them both a cup of coffee while she’s finishing the last of breakfast. “That sounds great sweetheart. Where do you want to go?”

“Just get some shopping out of the way while I can. Maybe go to the park if you’re up for it.” She brings their plates to the table and they start eating. “We can go wherever you want Doll. Just don’t forget bring Elizabeth along with us.” Elizabeth was (Y/N)’s favorite stuffie and she never leaves the house without her in case she fell into her little headspace. She ran to the bedroom and put her in her purse before coming back to the table.

When they finished eating, they got dressed and headed out to the shops. She bought cute clothing that would appeal to both of her headspaces and a few surprises for Bucky as well. Once she found everything, they headed to the park where Bucky sees an ice cream vendor. “Hey, how about you go sit on the bench over there while I get us some ice cream.” He pulls her into a quick kiss before heading over to get in line. Being away from him for this long is pulling her into her little headspace. She hates having to wait for her daddy, but he told her to sit on this bench so she doesn’t want to disobey him. (Y/N) hugs her purse close to her chest, not wanting to draw attention with her stuffie.

When she looked up and say this man staring at her. (Y/N) snapped her focus to the ground, hoping the scary man goes away. Her nightmare becomes a reality when the man sits uncomfortably close to her and places his hand on her thigh. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing by your lonesome?” She keeps quiet and continues to stare at the ground. Her daddy always told her to not talk to strangers but she can’t find the strength get up and run to him. This scary man has her literally paralyzed with fear. His hand squeezes her thigh slightly as his face moves closer to the side of hers. “What? Cat got your tongue? You can’t ignore me forever sweet cheeks.”

Bucky was finally able to order their ice cream, but when he turns around, he sees some guy trying to flirt with (Y/N) with his hand on her thigh. He abandons the ice cream to see what’s going on. As he’s walking up to them, he notices her gripping her purse to her chest and on the verge of tears. “Get your hand off of her.” The guy looks up and notices Bucky’s stature and deadly scowl before scurrying off, figuring that’s not a battle he wants. “(Y/N)…….. Babydoll? Are you okay sweet pea?” She looks into his eyes and can’t help the tears that fall. Bucky pulls her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head and telling her it’s going to be okay. “Daddy… I was so scared but you told me to stay here… I’m sorry...”

“No Babygirl, you don’t need to be sorry. If you are every scared or uncomfortable, you can come to Daddy’s side and I won’t be mad. I don’t want my doll to stay somewhere she doesn’t want to, okay?” (Y/N) pulls back from the hug to look at him and nods her head rapidly. “Okay Daddy…I love you” Bucky kisses her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips. “I love you too babydoll. How about we go home and watch your favorite movie? I bet Elizabeth would love to watch it with you.”

“Oh yes please Daddy! But you have to watch it with us!”

“Of course sweetheart. Let’s go ahead and head home. Maybe Stevie will be back and we can all watch it together.”

She beamed at the thought and jumps on his back giggling.

“To the house! Onward my trusty steed!”


End file.
